Wishing Star
by Dani-The-Laugh
Summary: Roxas' only wish was to be loved, little did he know, shooting stars were more than just a legend.


Wishing star- Roxas & OC

My first fanfic, take it easy on me please?

Oh, the OC's name, Nozomi means wish or desire. Pretty fitting, you'll see why :)!

* * *

Roxas sat on the skyscraper in the dark city. He sighed softly to himself. Nobody loved him. He stared at the night sky. Nobody, and his heart ached for it...if he had one. A shoting star blazed across the night sky.

"Tradition says," he murmerd, "That you have to make a wish..." He closed his eyes and bowed his head, "I wish..." He begins, the image of the shooting star embedded in his mind, "To be loved..."

A bright light shined around him. he gasps in surprise, "What?" He squinted his eyes, trying to see. He didn't understand what was going on, he was confused, and couldn't see.

The light started fading, and he could see the outline of a girl. 'Who is that?' Roxas thought to himself. 'No one ever comes here...' When the light fully clears, a beautiful white haired girl is staring at him, sparkling. Her silver eyes glisten at him.

Roxas stares in amazement, "Who...who are you? Where did you come from!? What're you doing here!?" She smiles brightly, and her blue dress sparkles as she walks twords him.

"You said...that you wish to be loved." She whispers. her porcelain skin shines milky-white in the moonlight as she stares at him.

"Yes I...wait! How did you know that?! He narrows his eyes suspiciously. "What are you?"

Her white hair swishes gently, and she wraps her arms around him, "My name's Nozomi, Roxas...I'm your wish...your desire..." She watches him softly, "And I love you Roxas."

He pushes her off and takes a few steps away from her. "My wish!? No! Wishes don't really work! Wishes don't come true!" He shakes his head at her and stares in disbelief.

She giggles and nods at him, "Of course they do! You wish to be loved, so loved you shall be!"

Roxas growls, "I don't...I can't believe you!" She cast him a questioning glance.

Tilting her head to the side she asks, "Why don't you believe me Roxas?" He white hair rippling down her back. Her face full of pain.

"Wishes don't come true!" He yells, turning his back to her, "It was just for hope! Just a solace to make me feel better!"

She stares at him, "But...I'm a wish...does that mean I'm not real...?" Her face turned melancholy as she began to think.

Roxas frowns slightly, "If you really are a wish..." He lookes down, thinking deeply. "Then wishes could be real..." He directs his blue gaze to her, "Am I dreaming?"

She shakes her head and thrusts herself in front of him, "No! You wished on a shooting star, so I came to you. I'm here to love you." Her eyes were filed with sincerity and kindness.

Roxas glared at her icily, "Well than how come my wish came true! How come someone elses didn't? Why mine!?" It's not that he didn't appreciate having a wish granted, it was just that he was a little scared by this.

She smiled tenderly at him, "Because Roxas, you needed this wish. You needed to be loved." She wraps her arms around him tenderly again, and holds him close to her.

Roxas frowns and pushes her away again, "I don't need it! I just wanted it...I didn't expect you to come!" He steps away again, "Besides, you might 'love' me, but I don't love you!"

"It's alright," she says, "I'm here to love you, I don't need to be loved."

Roxas shakes his head, "That's not...No love doesn't work that way...Oh why am I telling you this!?"

Nozomi gently touches his arm, "Do you not want your wish?" Her eyes were filled with confusion.

"I don't believe this is happening..." Roxas shakes his head, stepping away from Nozomi delicatly, creating a gap between them. "I only ever thought of wishes as a false solace...something to escape to..."

"I am not false..." Nozomi whispers, slightly upset, "But I will be if you want me to be."

"Enough about these stupid wishes!" He yells angrily, turning to face her. "You are real in front of me, so what? You're just another person, another calamity in my life, another sorrow." He glares at Nozomi bitterly.

Nozomi shudders, and her hair ripples as she sobs gently for a few minutes. Soon she forces a smile, "A-alright Roxas." He stares back at her slightly guilty.

"Well don't cry about it...Why are you smiling?" He asks confused.

"Because I love you Roxas!" She walks after him, "I'm yours to do with as you please, whether you love me for physical enjoyment, or for me, I'm yours Roxas."

Roxas shakes his head, "I don't care. I don't even know you, so what do I care? How can you love me when you don't even know me?" He asks confused.

Nozomi looks down, "I'm sorry...I guess I'm not as good as I used to be Roxas...I'm a second-hand wish, so I'm a little worn out." She loks at Roxas apologetically.

"Second-hand wish?" Roxas stares, confusion showing in his sapphire eyes, "How can there be a second-hand wish?"

Nozomi's eyes glitter for a second, "I...well...never mind, I'll tell you...later."

Roxas nods, clearly baffled, but shrugs it off. "Well come on, I'll take you back with me." He grabs her hand gently, and starts leading her back to his house.


End file.
